Closer
by McLovinandsons
Summary: Tooth was in need for some closer.


Toothiana walked down the snow cladded sidewalk, cold wind rushing past her, biting at her face. She used to love the wind, the snow. He taught her how to love it, showed her the beauty of it. But now he is gone, and the snow and wind is nothing but a reminder of that, and reminder of him. A bittersweet memory.

Tooth stared blankly at the ground, trying not to cry. She had cried a lot recently, to the point where her face felt foreign when it didn't have the sensation of tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what had happened, still couldn't.

Toothiana knew Jack was dead, she was there when it happened, saw it all happen. But she had never found it in her heart to truly believe it. When Tooth held Jack in her arms, when he was grasping onto his final breathes, he told her that his love was in the wind, in the snow, in the air, it was everywhere for her, and it would never die out, even if the body harvesting it did.

Because of that, Toothiana never accepted his death, never listen to what they said. Because even though his body was no longer on this earth, his soul was. She told herself that he was waiting for her, waiting until she could join him. She thought about making his wait shorter, join him faster, but that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted to see her in this life, see what she could become. Toothiana wasn't about to rob him of that, his life was enough.

As Toothiana approached the cemetery, she felt herself grow cold with despair. Walking became harder, she wanted to cry. But Toothiana held herself up higher, she would try to be strong.

Her mind wandered to memories of Jack, dreams they shared, plans they had. All that was thrown away. Toothiana loved Jack, and love teaches you a bad habit, a bad habit of depending on someone. Love teaches you how to hand your heart over to someone and trust that that someone will take care of it always. Which makes it even harder when your heart is handed back to you, you have forgotten how to care for it. Toothiana's heart was shoved back to her in haste, and she is trying to relearn how to care for it.

Tooth lifted her head to meet the sight of a black headstone in the distance. She shuddered at the sight. Tooth felt herself become queasy, but she wasn't about to turn around, she had to do this, or she would never live in peace.

After a few steps, Toothiana's feet were just a foot away from the headstone, she looked down on it in sorrow. She took a few breaths, tried to calm herself. She bent down, her knees touching the ground. Toothiana placed a hand on the grave stone and wiped some snow off of it. She read what was written on it twice, as if trying to avoid doing what she came here for. Toothiana reminded herself that she needed closer.

She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, trying to let her worries out. As she reopened her eyes, she stared directly at the stone, pretending it was his face instead.

"I know you wouldn't expect me to be here, you probably think of me too weak to do something like this, but I need closer, and I am here to get it." Toothiana took in a shaking breath to try and stop the tears that might flow.

"I forgive you, Pitch. I forgive you for what you did to Jack. I forgive you for ending Jack's life and breaking mine. I forgive you for all the pain you caused him throughout his life leading up to his end, and I am sorry for the pain someone gave you. You never were supposed to be a bad guy, no one is truly a bad guy, but you let yourself believe that they do exist and you were made to be one. You were human Pitch, but you let yourself believe that you weren't, and for that I forgive you. Because I know that when you start believing in something, that something will teach you how to live. You chose fear Pitch, and fear protected you from love, something you never wanted to feel again. Because love hurt you. But Pitch, love hurts everyone. It is what you do after the pain that shapes you, but you forgot how to take care of your heart. You decided not to try and care for it, you just pretended it wasn't there, which made it easier to cope with the loss you had, but you never did cope. You didn't learn what it felt like to grow from pain, learn the way it feels after. Because of that, I hope you get another chance at life. I hope that you will come back and get another shot to do something else after pain, learn to love again and not fear love. I forgive you because I know you were a person, and people have hearts. You Pitch, had one."


End file.
